The New Generation
by FallOutGirl21
Summary: Anne, Kelsey, and April have all sudenly sprouted wings during class, and when Fang shows up, their favorite BOOK character, they know something's up. And Fang's been acting strange. Should they trust him? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I OWN NOTHING! Ok, now that I got that out of the way, I hope yoy enjoy this quick first chapter. They may not all be like this, at leats, I hope not . . . **

**Chapter 1**

My friend Kelsey and I were standing in front of our class of 33, not including the 2 of us and the teacher. They were all looking at us, something that made me feel very uncomfortable. I know they were supposed to because Kelsey and I were giving our book-talk; when you present a book that you have read to the class. It was going really well. We were presenting "Fang", one of our favorite books, ever. The entire class seemed interested. My face flushed. I gave a weak smile as I went on about how Angel wants the flock to go to Hollywood.

I was up to the part when they started to feel ill, when I started to feel ill myself. My face paled, my knees shook, and I felt like I needed to lie down, right now. I looked over to Kelsey and she looked like what I must look like; sick. Than all of a sudden I felt something start to push its way out of my skin on my back. I screamed in pain. The entire class seemed worried for me, for us. Kelsey looked at me and before she could say anything, she screamed too.

Our English teacher started to walk over to us, but stopped and screamed. Some of the students gasped. The teacher yelled, "Everybody out in the hall! Give them some space." They all stood up and practically ran out of the room. I was crying now, because of the pain. The immense pain in my back was almost unbearable. Kelsey was crying too, and she gripped my hand. "Anne. . ." she whispered, "what is going on?" she asked me "I don't know. I just hope it stops soon," I replied.

I screamed at the worst of the pain. I saw on Kelsey's back these bone things sticking out of her. "Kelsey. . ." I started, but couldn't finish, because I blacked-out.

A/N Now leave me a review! It makes me happy! =D If you don't, I'll find Fang and kill him. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA now leave a review or Fang gets it! D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I OWN NOTHING! Ok, now that I got that out of the way, read and enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and the entire class had fled. Who knows where they went, and who cares? No one had helped us when we really needed them. They had acted like scared babies. Then I began to remember why they had left.

"Oh," I said out loud.

And now that I thought about it, I remembered how I had screamed in pain. Hmmm, the pain seemed to have left completely. Good for me, but what did it mean?

I looked over to Kelsey for confirmation of my fears. I was right. I stood up and tried to feel along my back. Yep, inside my shirt was something flattened that felt a lot like a wing to me.

"A wing," I breathed. "Kelsey get up," I told her while shaking her shoulder. "Get up lazy-bones!" Nada, nothing Hmmm, what would make my crazy, book-loving, BFF get up and notice that SHE HAS WINGS!

I know.

"Kelsey, Fang is here!" I yelled in her ear. "Where, where?" she said sitting up. "Just kidding," I smiled, "I needed you to get up and look at something for me."

"What-?" she started to say. Maybe she remembered what happened, now. "Anne, what happened?" (Or not) "Look," I started. She stared at me, almost as if I were about to confirm her worst fears. But, maybe, in a way, I was. In another, I was stating that we were miracles. "We were giving our book talk, and. . ." I sighed, "Wings grew on our backs."

A smile started to spread across her face. "Anne, do you know how cool this is?" she practically yelled at me. "I mean, we'll be able to fly! We'll be able to travel the world! No one will make fun of us any more for being book-loving-weirdo- nerds!" Now she was absolutely beaming with happiness. All I could say was, "No one ever called us that." Kelsey calmed down a little. "Well, not to our faces," she said, smile gone. I sighed again. "Ok, you've got a point."

With her smile back, she started to walk around the room, searching in people's desks. "What are you looking for?" I asked as I walked up to the desk she was searching. "Scissors, duh," she said, waving the pair she found triumphantly. "Oh, right, duh," I said, as a smile grew on my face. I automatically turned around, because I knew why she had been searching for them. "Just try not to cut me, ok?" I asked.

"I'll try my very hardest not to hurt your precious little back." she said with a giggle. "Ok, ok, just get it over with," I said, closing my eyes.

I felt a cold, sharp point go through my shirt. I heard a ripping sound as Kelsey cut through my shirt to make two slits for me to slip my wings through. "I'm done!" Kelsey said proudly. "Now spread so I can see what they look like."

I tried to feel where my new limbs were. It was strange, changing from only 4 limbs, now to 6. I finally had a sense of where they were on my back and sort of rolled my shoulders a bit to let them out, through the slits on my shirt.

Kelsey gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Even I could hear the panic in my voice.

"They're . . . they're beautiful," she said in awe.

I folded them in a bit at the joint so I could see them too. And Kelsey was right; they were beautiful. They were exactly the same color as my hair. Deep, chocolate brown, with gold tints that shined when caught in the sunlight.

I smiled. "Now your turn," I said as I turned on Kelsey with an evil grin. Kelsey handed me the scissors and I cut two slits where her wings were pushing through her shirt. "Ok, done. Now let me see them."

She rolled her shoulders they way I had, and her wings popped out of her shirt. They were amazing, and that's what I told her. They were a sandy blonde, all around. The small ones at the top near the bone, and the primary ones: the longer ones.

She folded her wings in toward the front of her and a small breeze hit me. She gave a long look at her wings and smiled. "Yeah, they are."

We both stroked her pretty wings, wings that could belong to an angel, caught in the moment. Until the door knob turned, and in walked a boy who looked to be a little older than us, maybe 15 or16. But he was tall, like, 6'1 or 6'2 at least. He had black longish hair and a black leather jacket on, with jeans and black work boots. He gave us a long look, than looked at our wings that were still out, and gave a smirk that made his dark eyes crinkle a bit. Kelsey and I stared back. The only one who broke the silence between us three was Kelsey, who said, "Fang?"

**A/N Dun Dun Duuuhhhhh! What's gonna happen? I don't know! Leave a review and you get to find out sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What?" I asked, turning on Kelsey. She ignored me. "Fang!" She ran over to the boy, her wings still extended, and tried to give him a big hug. He easily side-stepped he attempted tackle hug. I laughed a bit. Kelsey didn't look the least bit upset. She just stared at the boy who was supposedly Fang.

"Wait! Prove your Fang-ness!" she ordered him. He looked past her shoulder and seemed to look at me. Or maybe he was just spacing out. I don't know. Then he turned back to Kelsey and said, "My name is Fang," and unzipped his jacket and opened it just enough so we could see his wings.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _oh my gosh!_" Kelsey squealed. "It really _is_ you! I knew you were real! I just knew it!" He looked to her and said, "And yours is . . .?" She looked confused for a second. "My . . . what? I . . . oh. I'm. . . I mean, my name's Kelsey." She held out her hand. He ignored it and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Anne," was all I said.

He nodded once. He reached into his jeans pocket and took out a crumpled piece of white computer paper. On it looked like hastily written words in sloppy handwriting. I had forgotten how he didn't have the privilege to go to a normal school, like us. Then I thought, 'Privilege'? _What the heck am I thinking?_

He read over his paper and looked at the two of us. "Anne Smith and Kelsey Hines?" he asked, seeming to be just asking in general, not addressing one of us in particular. "Yeah," I said, a little hesitant. He spaced out again, looking back down at his paper.

He looked up and said, "You two need to come with me." Kelsey was practically vibrating with excitement. "Ooh! Where are we going? When? Why? Who else is going? What are we gonna do? Wh-" Fang cut her off. "I'll try to explain later." Kelsey barley covered a squeal of delight.

I, on the other hand, was not so . . . _eager._ "So, how do we know to trust you?" I asked. Fang had his hand on the door knob on the door that led out to the hallway. "You're just gonna have to." And with that he walked out of the room.

Kelsey and I followed Fang out into the hall. Both of us had tucked our wings in and taken our sweat jackets off the back of our chairs to put on. Fang didn't look back but we had a feeling he knew we had followed him. Maybe it was because whenever we stepped, our footfalls would make noise on the icky egg-shell-white tile floor in our school.

He started to walk into the cafeteria when I put my hand on his shoulder to pull him back. He knocked my arm away and turned to looked at me. That's it, just looked. After a moment he raised an eyebrow at me. I licked my lips and looked down both ends of the hallway. I turned back on Fang.

"Look, if you walk in there, people are gonna stare. Then, they'll ask questions. And all questions require answers; fake, or real. No one besides us knows who you are. And you really can't tell them. Just tell us why you want to go in there, and we'll help with . . . with whatever you need. Later we'll figure out the, uh, other thing." I finished with a quiet sigh.

Fang looked at me and said, "So do you two know who April Mays is?" Oh my gosh. April just happened to be one of my other friends, who also read "Fang." I looked over to Kelsey. That's when we heard the muffled cries. The three of us looked in, and there was April, sitting with some of our other friends, rubbing her back where two bones seemed to have started to come out of her back, little by little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"April!" Kelsey cried. She started to run into the cafeteria but I held her by her arm. "You can't just go barging in like that," I told her. She gave a small nod. "Just follow me."

I lead the way into the cafeteria. When Fang started to follow I turned around and gave him a look. Apparently that was all that was needed to get him to stop. So my little speech had gone through that thick head of his after all.

I walked slowly toward April's table, where she was sitting with some of our other friends. I let a smile creep onto my face, even though I was nowhere near happy. April had her hand over her mouth and a small tear in her eye. As I got closer, I pretended to just notice that something was wrong.

Our friends were rubbing her forearms and asking if she was ok, what was wrong,if they could do anything, etc.

"April, are you ok?" I asked her. All she could do was shake her head a little. "Come on. Kelsey and I will take you to the nurse. We were going to stop over there after lunch anyway." April nodded her head. Kelsey gently placed her arm over April's shoulders.

"Feel better April!" our friend Kelli called over to us. I smiled over to the three of them. "Don't worry. We'll make sure she's ok. We'll stay with her in the nurse's office." I saw that April's stuff was still there. "Be right back," I told Kelsey and April. Kelsey looked at me and nodded. I walked back to the lunch table and grabbed the rest of April's lunch. "In case she gets hungry when we're in the nurse's," I told the girls. They nodded. "Tell her to feel better for me," said Liz. "I will."

As I caught up to Kelsey and April I looked around. Only a few people glanced at us as we made our way to the doors that led out to the hall. Good, I thought. If Fang _had_ come in with us, we would have attracted a much bigger crowd. Speaking of Fang, I looked to the doors and I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked April as I caught up to them. "No." She half said, half sobbed. "It's ok. You'll feel better really soon," I told her. I hoped I was right. I wasn't really sure how long the two of us were out for. I guess, considering we have English right before lunch, we were out for maybe fifteen minutes. I rubbed April's back, as if I were trying to comfort her, which I was. But I was really feeling for any wings.

Yup, right underneath her shoulder blades was the bones we saw sticking out. They only started coming out the tiniest bit, but it was enough for people to notice. Good thing Kelsey put her arm on April. Otherwise it was easier to see.

We made it out into the hall and looked around, but we didn't see Fang. April kept her head down and her eyes closed the whole time, so it was easier to lead her back to the English room, instead of the nurses.

She only lifted her head when we entered the classroom and stopped walking. She looked around. "This isn't the nurses' office," She said. And that was when the screaming started.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for favoriting my story and reviewing! To be honest, I wasn't sure I was going to get anywhere with this one. But you guys have inspired me to keep updating! Thank you guys for that. =)**

**Chapter 5 **

"It's ok, April. Look, everything is going to be ok," I told April. Kelsey and I let her sit on the floor. We knew how much this hurt. April was crying now. Oh, I wanted to help somehow. Just make the pain go away for her. April is one of my best friends and I couldn't stand to see her hurt, so I sat on the floor next to her.

"We closed the door right?" I asked her. "Yep," Kelsey gave a small nod.

I put my head in my hands. I couldn't watch this. How long until she would black out? Please let her wings come in quickly.

When I lifted my head again Fang was standing next to me. I looked up at him. "How did you know to find us?" I didn't look away from his face as I waited for an answer. He shrugged one shoulder.

"Humph" I said, looking away. I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest and closed my eyes.

"This couldn't have been a coincidence Fang; you showing up the day two of my friends and I just _happened_ to grow wings_."_

I opened my eyes and looked over to Kelsey. She was sitting crossed legged on top of one of the desks, looking down on April. She had finally passed out. "Did you lock the door?" Kelsey nodded. I gave a sigh of relief.

"April will wake up soon, than we have to leave," Fang told us.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you want us to go and why. What about our families and friends? They'll want to know where we went too. My mom might not let me go on the class trip because 'It's to far away' and you expect me to just run away with a guy I haven't met before who I think came out of one of my books?" My voice had risen towards the end.

I was fuming. Kelsey just stared at the two of us, probably hoping it didn't turn into a full blown out battle. But she was wise enough to not come in-between the two of us.

"Look," Fang said with a serious expression on his face. He pointed a finger at me. "I'm just trying to get you guys outta here before _they_ get here. Because you know that would be much worse than me trying to get you guys out without being seen. But it's up to you."

He didn't tell us who _they_ are but I had a feeling it had something to do with scientists, or as Fang and the rest called them "white coats".

"How do I know you're not working with _them_ now?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

**A/N Trust? Fang? Pfft, heck yeah! . . . Right? o_0 You'll just have to find out. ;D So review, review, review!**


End file.
